Reversed Fools
by Reimaru
Summary: A girl, her face always occupied by a stoic expression, her greyish blue eyes giving off a certain charisma . Her name? Arisato Minako. A boy, his hair was in a warm shade of auburn, his eyes in a glaring red. His name? Arisato Minato. Retelling of P3 with genderbend MCs.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- **Hello, thanks for checking out my fic . I've been planning this for some time and I finally decided to give it a go haha. This fic features both MC and FeMC with their genders reversed. So basically Minako will be a boy and Minato will be a girl. Truth is I got inspiration to do this fic after I saw a fanart of their genderbends (Minako was seriously hot as a guy lmao). **

**Before I start I'm gonna point out a couple of stuffs that I think is important.**

**1)Both protagonists will have the surname Arisato but they're NOT related.**

**2)Male!Minako will be called Minato and Minato will be named Minako because I think not reversing their names would be confusing. If you readers would like me to change you can tell me anytime c:**

**3)Both are Wild Cards and of course the Social Links will differ –slightly okay maybe a lot- from the original game.**

**4)Pairings are still undecided.**

**I think that should be all xD I hope you'll enjoy reading my fanfic ;u;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 or Persona 3 Portable. Ownership of the respective games belongs to Atlus.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Prologue **

_**March 6**__**th**__** 2009**_

The slow rumbling of the moving train was the only thing that kept Minato awake at this late hour. The auburn haired male fidgeted around his seat restlessly, his red eyes darted around the empty train as the familiar tune of 'Burn My Dread' sounded in a loop from his red headphones.

Meanwhile on the opposite far end of the train sat a blue haired female who at a glance, looked like as if she was sleeping. Her dark blue hair cascaded around her perfectly shaped face as she bobbed her head to the soft rhythm of 'Kimi no Kioku'.

Both teenagers silently waited for their destination, one seemed full of energy while the other was as calm as the sea.

Minato checked his watch for the umpteenth time and heaved a sigh, it was getting really late. Slowly without even realizing it, his crimson gaze landed on the blunette. He observed the girl's features, she had a pretty face he noted.

_That uniform…she goes to Gekkoukan too huh_ Minato mused and an amused smile formed on his lips. Suddenly the target of his observation shifted and looked up.

With a simple click of a button the music that entertained her came to a stop. Feeling someone's gaze on her Minako paused her music and looked up to search for the source.

She looked around slowly and soon her eyes found the culprit. It was a teenage boy who looked no older than herself, heck they might even be the same age judging from their uniforms. The one thing that caught her attention was the boy's crimson red eyes which stood out like a sheep in a den of wolves.

The two locked gazes and the boy hurriedly broke their stare, he seemed embarrassed that he'd been caught in the act and fumbled with his headphones which bore a strong similarity to her own with the exception that hers was a calming blue.

The silence continued when all of a sudden a blue butterfly came fluttering pass them. The two looked up simultaneously at the captivating butterfly. They watched the butterfly flutter pass them when all of a sudden the PA announced and broke their trance.

_Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered. We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry. _

_The next stop is Iwatodai…_

_Iwatodai…_

_Iwatodai._

_This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure._

The monotonous voice rang out and slowly the trained rolled to a stop and the two students retrieved their belongings and proceeded off the train. The station was empty and the tapping of their footsteps sounded loudly in the empty station.

The two slowly made their way, not bothering with each other and instead fiddled with their mp3's. The station's clock ticked loudly and the two shifted their gaze to the clock. Midnight was close.

_23:59:58_

_23:59:59_

_00:00:00_

The station was enveloped in a sudden shade of an ominous green and the moon turned from its vibrant yellow to a sickly green. The music that resonated in their ears stopped completely which resulted to a mutual surprise between the two who stopped their walking and looked at one another.

_What a weird phenomena… _Minako thought silently to herself as she broke their eye contact and removed her headphones. After stuffing them into her bag she resumed walking.

Not long after Minato followed suit, the silence in the station was stifling and Minako scrunched her nose up in distaste when she nearly stepped into a puddle of what seemed like blood.

_Ew gross what the hell is this? Is this blood? _The red eyed male gave a disgusted face after he stepped in a puddle.

Giving his leg a small shake to rid it of the repulsive liquid he continued to walk. The female a couple of steps ahead of him seemed calm about the entire thing. Her face was stoic when they exchanged glances earlier, he noted. _Normally girls would freak out, does this mean she's not a girl? What if she's actually a man? _Minato gave a chuckle at his own ridiculous thoughts.

Still he was actually freaking out a lot on the inside, was this normal in the city he thought to himself. The thought left as fast as it entered, Minato may look goofy with his grin but he wasn't stupid.

The auburn haired male gave his surroundings a proper observation as he finally exited the station. Tatsumi Port was eerily calm, no traffic, no humans walking around either..it was odd for a city located in Tokyo. Although what really caught his attention was the bunch of coffins that stood smack dab in the middle of the roads, the sidewalks and anywhere else where humans would usually be.

Not only that, the moon looked bigger than usual as it casted an ominous green shade over the city.

_The dorm should be around here somewhere…_ Minako took a pamphlet out from her school bag and looked at the address as she continued to amble down the streets. Out of curiosity she looked back and saw the male holding a similar pamphlet.

They took another sharp turn and finally arrived at their destination. Minato looked surprised that he and the blunette had the same destination. _What a coincidence_ he thought to himself as he stood behind the girl who pushed the doors open, her face as stoic as ever.

As soon as the two entered the dorm they were greeted by a young male voice which sounded in a creepy fashion.

"Welcome." A creepy young boy donned in striped pajamas appeared from behind the counter.

"You're late. I've been waiting a long time." Minato and Minako stood dumbfounded as they stared at the young boy.

As if it was magic the young boy presented two pieces of paper out to the two. "If you want to proceed, then please sign here." Hesitation was evident in their faces and the boy chuckled softly. "Don't worry, it's a contract. There's no need to be scared, it only binds you to accepting full responsibilities of your actions."

Gently he pushed the contract towards the two again along with a feather pen. Minako stared intently at the contents of the paper. '_I chooseth this fate of mine own free will' _was what it said, below it was an empty space most likely where the signature goes.

Minato gave a shrug as he scribbled his initials on the piece of paper and he handed it back to the boy. He didn't really thought much of the contract. _Maybe the owner has a kid fetish or somethin. Doesn't sound dangerous anyway._ Minako wrote her name down in cursive as she pondered about the boy.

Smiling in satisfaction the boy spoke again as he held the two papers. "Very well." His smile suddenly vanished and an impassive face replaced it "Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away."

Minato stared in bewilderment as the unknown boy disappeared as if the darkness consumed him "_And so it begins…_" the last of his sentence lingered in the air.

After the boy disappeared they stood in front of the entrance, half expecting something else to happen. All of a sudden a sharp feminine voice sounded from the staircase and a new figure emerged, "Who's there?!"

The two looked up and found a brunette in a pink cardigan probably another tenant, standing at the stairs .Her stance was defensive and she glared at the newcomers.

Her face switched from hostile to surprise in a matter of seconds. "How can you be… But it's…!" she sounded shocked and once again the hostility was back and she gave a low growl "Don't tell me.."

Minako stared bemusedly at the gun the girl was holding while Minato, being a gentleman put himself in front of the blunette and stuttered "W-wait- you're not gonna shoot us right?"

* * *

**A/N- Andddd I'm gonna stop it here. I hope you'll read and review, maybe put it on your alerts if you liked it ;u; Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Thank you so much to those who put this story on their alerts omg. Really, thank you uwu I hope you'll continue to support this story ;u; I'll try my best in writing this so without further ado. **

***MC and FeMC's names will remain the same from the previous chapter unless more people request for change. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 or Persona 3 Portable. Ownership of the games belongs to Atlus.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**March 6****th**** 2009, Dark Hour**

The tension in the air was thick and suffocating.

Both parties stared each other down, not moving. Finally, Minato spoke up "P-put the gun down miss-" he stuttered as he tried to maintain a friendly smile. Minato was clearly freaking out, out of all the places he'd been to not once was there a welcome this horrifying.

"Y-you guys are-!" the brunette trembled slightly as she aimed the gun at the male, her eyes following his every move. The two teens sweated profusely and their breathing was heavy, except for the blunette.

Minako stared at the two with unblinking eyes, the way she reacted to the situation was as if it wasn't anything out of the norm. Suddenly, sounds of another pair of footsteps attracted her attention and she shifted her gaze to the top of the stairs.

A new face appeared from behind the brunette, this time it was a female who looked more mature than your average high school girl. "Wait!" her voice was soft and had a motherly tone to it. The brunette looked back to the voice and lowered her gun down in surprise. Right after that the entire dorm lit up, the electricity was back.

Minato gave a relieved sigh as he mumbled to himself "Thank god..", as if he just remembered Minato turned to Minako at the speed of light and looked at her with a worried frown ,"You okay?"

Minako already had her mp3 in her hands and she fiddled with it, happy that it was working again. She gave a brief nod in response to the other male and walked past him to where the two girls were.

'_Girls sure are tough nowadays..'_ Minato gave a confused look as he followed Minako. The scarlet haired female moved away from the brunette and looked at the two of them with an impassive face.

"I didn't think you two would arrive so late" she started "My name is Kirijo Mitsuru. I'm one of the students who live in the dorm." She had an aura of aristocracy, her poise was elegant and her voice was strong and clear, in short she was someone not to mess with.

Minato opened his mouth to reply but was stopped when Minako spoke "It's a pleasure to meet you" Her voice was quiet like her appearance yet it had a strong feel to it.

"Who're they?" the brunette came up to Mitsuru and eyed the two warily. "They're the transfer students. It was a last minute decision to assign them here." Mitsuru replied.

"Ummm..is this a co-ed dorm by any chance?" Minato asked suddenly and Mitsuru focused on him "Indeed this is, I hope you are not getting any ideas". Gulping a little Minato gave a nervous chuckle as he looked away from Mitsuru's intense stare. He was often told that his red eyes were intimidating but Mitsuru's own dark red orbs were, in his opinion, far more intimidating than his own.

"Of course not! I'm not that kind of person, really!" Minato flailed his arms around for emphasis and breathed a sigh of relief when Mitsuru gave a small smile "That's wonderful to hear".

"Is it okay for them to be here, senpai?" the brunette spoke up again, her voice was strained as she whispered. "We'll see Takeba" Mitsuru gave a reassuring smile to the brunette before she returned to the two.

"This is Takeba Yukari. She'll be a junior this spring, just like the both of you." Mitsuru glanced at the brunette, signaling her to introduce herself.

Slowly Yukari stepped forward and looked at Minato and Minako, her face lit up in a small smile as she introduced herself,"Hi, I'm Yukari." Minato gave a polite smile "Nice to meet you, I'm Arisato Minato" Yukari gave a small smile at the positive response and looked at Minako.

Minako's reply was short "Arisato Minako, it's a pleasure." Yukari and Minato shared looks of surprise "Are you guys..related?" Yukari asked and proceeded to look at Minato who looked baffled himself.

"The answer would be no, sharing family names is quite common nowadays, isn't it?" Mitsuru answered instead of Minako, who only nodded in agreement.

"But Arisato isn't really a common name, talk about a coincidence." Yukari looked unconvinced but decided to let it slide. Before anymore questions were raised Mitsuru glanced at the clock in the living room and announced "It's getting late, you all should head to bed soon. Arisato-kun, your room is on the second floor at the end of the hallway whereas Arisato's room is on the third floor at the end of the hallway. Your things should be there already."

Yukari flashed a smile as she headed towards the stairs "I'll show you guys the way, follow me." She sounded friendlier than before and the two did not hesitate in following, since the excitement died down both could feel the fatigue overwhelming them.

Minato stifled a yawn as he trudged behind Yukari and glanced at Minako, her eyes seemed droopier than before. "Hey um, I'm sorry about just now." Yukari gave an apologetic look as she apologized, her eyes looked downcast.

"Hey it's okay, I bet that gun was fake right? For self-defense or something" Minato gave a reassuring smile as he patted Yukari's head. The girl's face turned red as she stuttered "Y-yeah, something like that."

Soon they reached the room of the auburn haired male. "This is it, pretty easy to remember, huh? Since it's right at the end of the hall." Yukari unlocked the door and pushed it open, revealing a simple room with a blue theme.

"So, any questions?" Yukari looked at Minato who entered the room and was currently grinning in satisfaction, it looked cozy he thought.

Suddenly as if he remembered something, Minato turned to answer "Does that kid live here too?". Minako perked up in interest as she looked at Yukari, awaiting her answer.

Yukari looked nervous as she answered, "What're you talking about?" she gave a slight glare at Minato, his red eyes bore into her own and his face was impassive. _'Is he serious?' _Yukari thought to herself before she mentally shook her head.

"…C'mon, this isn't funny" Yukari looked away and Minato gave a sudden look of understanding _'Ah, I see how it is'_ before he nodded. "I was joking, well goodnight." With that he closed the door and the two females were left alone together.

"C'mon, your room and mine are upstairs. Well technically, the entire second floor belongs to the guys and the third floor is for us girls." Yukari explained as the two went upstairs.

The trip didn't take long obviously and soon they were in front of Minako's assigned room. "Well, this is yours." Yukari gave a smile as she unlocked the door. Minako gave a small bow to Yukari and a soft "Thanks".

Before she closed the door though Yukari spoke up again, "Hey..on your way here from the station, was everything okay?" her expression was grim and her eyes were on the ground.

Minako pondered for awhile and finally replied "Yeah." Yukari looked up in slight surprise from her answer "Oh..I see. Never mind, then" a forced smile was plastered on Yukari's face "Well, I'd better get going. Have a goodnight, Arisato-san" and she left.

Alone in their respective rooms the two teens were left to their own thoughts. But before they knew it both of them were already sound asleep.

* * *

**March 7****th**** 2009**

The sun crept up and sunlight poured from the windows, signifying that it was morning and it was time to get up.

The blaring noise from Minato's alarm clock sounded throughout his entire room, eliciting a grumble from the auburn haired male as he threw up the bed covers and grudgingly got up. Giving a big yawn, he started his day.

Around the same time, Minako was already fixing the ribbon on her outfit as she gave herself a final checkup. Grabbing her schoolbag she proceeded to open the door, only to be greeted by a surprised Yukari.

"Oh, you're ready already? Guess that only leaves Arisato-kun.." Yukari gave a surprised look as she stepped away from the door, allowing Minako to exit before she spoke.

"Good morning, Takeba-san." Minako gave a small greeting to Yukari as to not seem rude. "Morning, oh and you can just call me Yukari okay? " the brunette gave a small smile and resumed her sentence "Kirijo-senpai told me to bring the both of you to school. Now I just gotta go get Arisato-kun, you can wait for me in the lobby if you want to." Yukari ended thoughtfully, she didn't want to leave a bad impression that she was a thoughtless person.

Minako shook her head, "It's alright, I'll go with you" a small smile forming on her face. Slightly surprised by her reaction, Yukari stuttered a little "O-Oh, well lets go get Arisato-kun then."

The two slowly made their way down to the second floor, making idle talk while they descended the flight of stairs.

Soon, Yukari was knocking softly on Minato's door. "Hey Arisato-kun, are you awake?" she called out politely and a reply sounded from behind the closed door. "I'm awake! Just give me moment-" the door flew open and Minato came tumbling out with his bag.

"Wowza, to think two fine ladies would be greeting me in the morning I sure am lucky."Giving a goofy grin Minato greeted the two of them. Yukari gave a sigh "Kirijo-senpai told me to bring you guys to school. So, you ready?"

"Really? Hell yeah I am!" Minato replied with enthusiasm as he fist pumped the air. Cleary excited that he was going to walk to school with two pretty individuals, he was a normal teenage boy after all.

The three of them exited the dorm after a quick breakfast which consisted of toast, and started making their way to the station.

Inside the New City passenger train 'Anehazuru', which would take them to their school, Minato was looking out in amazement to the sparkling sea as the train glided over it.

Meanwhile, Yukari explained to Minako "We have to take the monorail to school, I bet your old school wasn't like that huh." Minako nodded in response and Yukari gave a smile as she continued to speak.

"This is my favorite part… where it feels like you're gliding over the sea." Yukari looked out the window and laughed at Minato, who wouldn't stop making noises of excitement. Minako looked out to the sea as well, no doubt it was a beautiful sight to behold. The rays of sunlight reflecting off the calm sea waters and the clear blue sky, in short it was a beautiful spring morning.

Breaking their trance Yukari spoke up again "Our stop is Port Island Station at the end of the line. From there, we walk".

Breaking away from the windows Minato joined in the conversation, he grinned happily and was bouncing in excitement "Man this is so cool," he gushed and both girls gave a small laugh, his excitement was certainly contagious.

"Oh right, have you heard about Tatsumi Port Island?" Yukari asked and Minako answered "It's a man-made island, right? And our school is built right in the middle." Yukari gave an impressed smile "Seems like you've done your research."

"Hey hey, I can see it!" Minato exclaimed in awe as he pointed to a white building which seemed massive even though it was still far away. "Amazing…" Minako pressed her hands against the windows as she softly muttered her wonder, her eyes also seemed to share the same sparkle of excitement in Minato's eyes.

"Huge isn't it?" Yukari laughed at the duo and looked out the window herself "Well, the Kirijo Group is the one who built it after all, along with the entire island." The two snapped their heads back to the brunette in surprise at the new information.

"Wait, seriously?! You mean Kirijo Group as in the same Kirijo Mitsuru?" Minato was the first to voice his amazement. Even the usually stoic expression on Minako's face was replaced with surprise.

Seeing their reactions Yukari laughed "Yep, Kirijo-senpai is the heir to the Kirijo Group" Registering the new unexpected information into her head Minako nodded and muttered "I never knew.." Minato just stared dumbfounded at Yukari before he calmed down. Before they knew it, they arrived at their destination.

* * *

The walk to the school was short, and students could be seen everywhere. Choruses of 'Good mornings' and 'Hello's' could be heard and some were even directed at Yukari, given the fact that she was one of the most popular girls in school.

There were whispers of Minako and Minato too of course, "Hey, who're those two next to Yukari-san?" "I don't know, I've never seen them before." Lines as such was eminent, but the two paid no mind to it. In fact Minato seemed happy with the attention and waved hi to some females, some blushed while some waved back. It was only the first day and Arisato Minato was already getting on the road to popularity with his overwhelming friendliness.

"Well, here we are." They stopped at the front gates and Yukari beamed proudly, "Welcome to Gekkoukan High! I'm sure you guys are gonna love it here." The two nodded in agreement, Gekkoukan was a great school and they both understood why.

As they entered the school Yukari turned to them and said "You two are okay from here, right?" Minako nodded in response while Minato gave a "Yeah". "You guys should go check with your homeroom teacher first." Turning to her left Yukari pointed at a corridor "The Faculty Office is just straight down there, and that concludes the tour. Any questions before I go?"

Both of them shook their heads and Yukari gave a satisfied smile. "Oh right" suddenly she inched closer to the two of them, her face turned serious as she lowered her voice "About last night… Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay?" with that she backed off and headed off the opposite direction before waving goodbye.

And so the two were left in the main lobby.

* * *

**A/N- Ending it here, once again I apologize for any mistakes you may have came across. Please read and review! Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thanks as always for reading my fic! I'm somewhat dissatisfied on how this chapter ended up orz. Sorry for all the mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3. Persona 3 solely belongs to Atlus.**

**March 7****th**** 2009, Gekkoukan High**

* * *

Minato and Minako stood next to each other in silence after Yukari's departure and looked around awkwardly.

"So, are you gonna head to the faculty office now, Minako-chan?" Minato turned to ask and looked at Minako. The blue-haired female grimaced slightly at the suffix added behind her name but decided to ignore it.

"I suppose so, how about you Arisato-san?" Minako replied in her usual hushed tone and Minato gave a grin as he replied. "Just Minato is fine, it's weird calling me Arisato when you're Arisato too right? And I'm gonna stay a little longer." As he said the last line his gaze wandered to the two students who seemed to be bickering.

"Why are you wearing your P.E. uniform, school just started for goodness sake! You really oughta find somewhere and change into some normal clothes!" the angry looking girl continued to reprimand her companion. The boy, donned in a track suit looked annoyed and refused to maintain eye contact as he replied. "Okay,okay fine. Just quit glaring at me like that.."

"They kinda sound like a married couple." Minato pointed out as he continued to laugh at their quarrel. As Minako looked up in response to his sudden remark, she couldn't help but to sense that when Minato said those lines he seemed wistful.

"I guess so , well I'll be going now. See you later, Minato-san" tearing his gaze away from the two students, Minato's face reverted back to his usual smile. "I'll see ya later then! I hope we end up in the same class." And the two went their separate ways.

The hallway leading to the faculty office was relatively empty compared to the crowd of students in the main lobby.

Minako took her time as she walked past a foreign student, which she presumed to be French judging by the way he spoke with the heavy accent laced in his words, speaking in enthusiasm with one of the teachers whose head was decorated with a samurai helmet.

The two shared a heated conversation about the Japanese culture and samurai talk. Minako continued walking and saw another female student not too far away, looking lost.

The girl looked mature and older compared to the typical highschooler Minako was used to. The girl vaguely reminded her of Mitsuru albeit with the frazzled expression as she mumbled to herself while looking around.

Paying not much attention to her Minako continued along her way in search of the faculty office. After a little more walking, Minako paused to stare at the sign above, she reached her destination.

Taking a deep breath the blue-haired female laid her hands on the door and slid it open.

The office was filled with chatter from various teachers and the smell of coffee was strong in the air. "Oh, are you one of the new students?" a teacher approached Minako who seemed to be caught in a daze by standing at the entrance, unmoving.

The teacher had brown hair and a hairstyle similar to Yukari, Minako thought amusedly. In response to the teachers question she nodded.

The teacher picked up a clipboard and motioned Minako over to her seat and began to flip through some papers in a blue file.

"Let's see… Arisato Minako. 11th grade correct?" the teacher paused to look up at Minako who nodded in confirmation. Turning back to the file the teacher commented "Wow, you've lived in quite the number of places…"

"Let's see…in 1999..That was what, ten years ago? Your parents-" the teacher gasped and held a hand up to her mouth in surprise. Minako gave a small sigh, this reaction was one she was used to. The sympathy in the teachers eyes caused her to look away.

'_I don't need your sympathy..' _the blue-haired female thought darkly to herself but regained her composure and returned her gaze to the baffled teacher.

"I'm so sorry. I've been so busy I didn't have time to read your information beforehand." The teacher apologized and Minako just waved her hand dismissively "It's alright, I understand." The relief was evident in the teachers face before she continued.

"Anyways, I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to Gekkoukan" the teacher introduced herself and Minako bowed slightly "It's a pleasure to meet you."

A satisfied smile stretched across Ms. Toriumi's face at Minako's polite reply. "My, aren't you polite? Girls like you should be an example for others." The compliment resulted in a slight blush across the girls cheek and she looked away.

It wasn't everyday she received a compliment although it might not sound much to others it was significant to her.

The teacher was oblivious to Minako's reaction and continued to speak. "Have you seen the class assignments? You're in 2F; that's my class." Turning her head back to focus on the teachers words, Minako nodded mutely.

"But first, you need to head to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon."

Before she left, Ms. Toriumi gave Minako simple directions to the auditorium and apologized for not being able to bring her there herself as she had to meet the other new student, whom Minako expected to be Minato.

The auditorium was packed with students, looking around for an empty seat Minako sat down and hooked her headphones to her head as she waited.

"Hey there Minako-chan! Glad to see that you saved a spot for me." A familiar voice sounded from behind and Minako turned around.

Red eyes met with her own and the grin she recognized all too well greeted her. "Hello, Minato-san." Minako replied curtly and resumed to her music and focused on the stage.

With a slight pout Minato proceeded to sit on the empty seat next to the blue-haired girl. "How cold Minako-chan, well it's not like I hate that part of you or anything." Minato grinned again.

Minako ignored his words and removed her headphones as the principal stood on stage.

"Ahem." The principal coughed and the entire auditorium fell into silence. "As you begin your new school year, I'd like each of you to remember the proverb, 'If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well'. When applied to student life, this means.."

The principal droned on about school life and Minako could feel her eyes drooping.

"Man.. all these speeches are always about the same ol' stuffs huh." Minato yawned "You'd figure they'd be more creative or something.."

Minako couldn't help but to agree, every school she went the speeches were always the same. Suddenly she heard some whispers among the crowd which derailed her train of thoughts.

"Hey I heard there's two transfer students today." Minako and Minato focused on the whispers. "Yeah , I saw them. They came to school with Yukari-san this morning. The new girl seemed pretty hot to me."

On another side there were more, "Hey did you see the new boy?" a high pitch whisper could be heard "Yeah, I saw him! He's friendly but his eyes are kinda scary..I mean they're really red, even redder than Kirijo-senpai's!" the friend replied and Minako turned to Minato to see his reaction.

Minato listened intently on the whispers, he expected the comments but the auburn-haired male just smiled. He was used to it, besides, having scary red eyes can come in handy.

Before they could hear anymore an angry voice erupted from the teacher's side. "I hear talking. I believe it's someone from Ms. Toriumi's class." Instantly Ms. Toriumi spun to the teacher and snapped "Shhh! Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble!"

The rumors weren't going to be stopping anytime soon.

* * *

**Afternoon, After School**

After the ceremony the students returned to their respective classrooms and started homeroom. The day seemed to pass by quickly and school was over.

Just as Minako was packing her bags Minato came over. "Hey there, aren't you glad we're in the same class Minako-chan?" looking up at Minato the girl gave a nod, "I suppose so."

Before Minato could continue a new face appeared next to them and the two looked up. The person who approached them had a cap on and he was smiling.

"'Sup dudes." The boy greeted them although he seemed more focused on Minako. "So you guys are the new students huh, I'm Iori Junpei. Nice ta meetcha." Junpei tilted his cap up and bowed for dramatic effect.

"Arisato Minato, just Minato's fine." Minato stood up and extended his hand out for a handshake in which Junpei accepted. "Heh , I have a feeling we're gonna be great friends." Junpei smiled in a mischievous way and Minato gave a smirk in response. Somehow, Minato felt the same way, Junpei and he were gonna get along just fine.

"And what's your name milady." Junpei turned back to Minako and gave a wink. "Arisato Minako." The surprise on Junpei's face was priceless as he stared back and forth at the two new students, baffled.

"W-wait you guys are related?!" he exclaimed loudly, Minato started laughing loudly. Junpei struggled to find the right words but nothing came except the movement of his mouth which resembled that of a goldfish.

Out of a sudden a book came crashing on Junpei's head and snapped him back into reality. "No, they're not related, Stupei." The attacker was Yukari, who held the book with a look of annoyance plastered across her face.

"W-what? They're not related but their names-" Junpei held the bump forming on the back of his head, "Seriously Junpei, just because they share the same family name doesn't mean they're related jeez.." Yukari held her hands to her temple as she explained, Minato snickering at the fold of events and Minako observing amusedly.

"And I see you're hitting on girls again huh. Honestly, is there any living female you wouldn't hit on?" the brunette gave a sigh as she looked apologetically at Minako.

"Hey there, Yukaricchi. It must be fate that we're in the same class huh. Let's get along alright?" Minato smiled playfully but resulted in getting a hit from Yukari with the same book. "Not you too, boys are so immature these days. Right, Minako-san?" Yukari looked at Minako, her eyes seemed to give the message that she expected her to agree.

The blue-haired female gave a hum of agreement, it may not be a proper answer but that alone was enough to pacify Yukari.

"Anyways, I didn't expect to be in the same class as you. Talk about a coincidence huh." Yukari smiled and continued to talk to Minako, ignoring the wails and cries of agony from the two boys behind her.

"Don't be so mean Yuka-chan…" Junpei whined, massaging his head. The book was relatively thick and was sure to leave a bruise for at least a few days. "Girls really are tough…" Minato held his own bump as he recalled the previous night and today's event.

The two boys huddled in their own side and made small talk albeit in pain. "I was a transfer student too, back in 8th grade. So I know how it feels like to be the new kid." Junpei told his story and Minato listened.

"So, I'm just saying if ya need any help my doors always open. But it seems like to me you're already on the stairway to popularity so you might not need me haha.." Minato could sense the tint of envy in Junpei's tone. "That's not true.." he replied sheepishly.

"It's true though, you may not know it but you and Mina-chan are the talk of the school. You might even get your own fanclub soon." Junpei joked but the light of jealousy was as clear as day in his eyes.

"Hahaha, thanks man. But I wonder why though, sure we're new students but is that enough to get us to be the topic of the day?" Minato pondered for a possible answer. "That's because the two of ya came to school with the infamous Takeba Yukari. Yuka-chan's one of the most popular girl in school along with Kirijo-senpai." Junpei explained proudly and Minato seemed to understand why.

Before Junpei could continue his explanation the boy was struck again by the approaching brunette. "Ugh, could you just cut it out with the rumors." Yukari spat in anger and glared at Junpei who had curled up into a ball on the floor, cursing softly at the new bump he acquired.

"U-Uh…scary.." Minato shrunk away and took the chance to retreat to Minako's side. "Well, I'm gonna go take care of some archery team stuff. Don't try anything funny, you got that, Junpei? You too, Arisato-kun" after pointing an accusatory finger at both of them while accompanied with a hard stare, Yukari took her bags and left the classroom.

Crawling to his feet Junpei mumbled unhappily "Jeez what is she, your nanny?" Brushing the dirt of his pants Junpei turned to Minako.

"Just to clear something up, I seriously didn't come over to hit on you or anything." He flailed his arms to emphasize his words and Minako quickly reassured the boy with a curt response.

"I understand, you're just being friendly."

A wave of relief washed over Junpei and he smiled, feeling much more comfortable now that the misunderstanding has been resolved. "Cool, just remember if you ever have a problem, you can tell your ol' pal Junpei about it!" he pounded his fist on his chest softly and beamed proudly.

"I'll remember that" Minako gave a small smile and Junpei blushed a little. It was the first time the girl gave a different expression rather than her usual stoic mask and that caught him by surprise.

"Hey, don't forget that I'm here too!" Minato interrupted and pouted, the auburn haired male did not like being ignored. Junpei laughed at Minato's small act of childishness.

"You guys are pretty cool. Say, you guys live at the dorm right?" Junpei asked and the two nodded in response.

"Cool, allow me to escort the two of you back then." Minako and Minato had no qualms about the offer and graciously accepted it.

The trio took their time walking out of the school, making small chatter along the way. The sky was illuminated by the faint orange glow from the setting sun. Petals from the blooming cherry blossom trees were still flowing down due to the caress of the gentle spring breeze.

Sounds of students in their club activities could be heard, "Whoa, check out the jocks on their run.." Junpei gave a hearty laugh as he pointed to the sweaty figures running laps across the field.

"Hey, did anyone tell you about the school clubs yet?" Minako and Minato broke their gaze away from the jocks to reply.

"Not really." Minato replied for the two of them and Junpei started to explain "Well, if you're gonna join you'll join as a new member, so you won't be able to apply for awhile." Minako listened intently and once again nodded as she made a mental note.

"What kind of clubs does the school have?" the female asked and Minato looked at Junpei, curious as well. Junpei was more than happy to answer and the three made their way back talking about the types of clubs in Gekkoukan.

* * *

**Evening, Dorm**

Junpei parted ways with them as soon as the dorm came into view. The two thanked the capped-boy who winked and ran off the opposite direction.

"Welcome back." Mitsuru was the first to greet them as they entered the dorm.

"Good evening." Minako muttered a soft greeting and proceeded to the counter to sign her name on the sign-in sheet. "Evenin' senpai!" Minato's greeting was livelier compared to his blue-haired companion.

"I'm glad to see you in such high spirits ,Arisato-kun. I trust that first day of school was alright for the both of you." Mitsuru gave a smile of satisfaction as Minato gave an enthusiastic nod.

"Welcome back ,you two." A familiar voice came from the kitchen, it was Yukari. "Good evening, if you'll excuse me" Minako greeted softly and walked past Yukari, her footsteps brought her to the stairs and she soon disappeared to the upper floors.

"You're probably tired too, Arisato-kun. Maybe you should sleep early tonight." Yukari spoke up. Just as Minato was going to protest a yawn overcame him and decided that Yukari was right.

"You're right, well good night then." And the auburn-haired male retreated back to his own room. "Y'know what? I'm actually pretty tired too. So, g'night Kirijo-senpai." Stretching her arms up Yukari waved to the president and too, retreated to the comforts of her bedroom.

* * *

**Later at Night, Dormitory Lounge**

As the moon shone in all its brilliance and the clock ticked softly, a young man emerged from the stairs. Mitsuru looked up from her book and closed it.

"I'm going out for a bit." The male wore his red vest and announced "Hm?" Mitsuru seemed confused and checked the clock, it was already eleven.

"Have you seen the newspapers lately?" the boy stated as he put on a pair of black gloves. Giving a look of understanding Mitsuru replied, "I know. People who had no problems before are suddenly developing acute cases of Apathy Syndrome" she started "I've seen it on the news a lot lately…" her expression changed to one of worry.

"They say it's due to stress, but.." her sentence was cut short by the males sudden confident statement. "Yeah, right. It has to be THEM. Otherwise, it's not worth my time." The boys eyes showed excitement as he spoke and Mitsuru gave a small sigh.

"You have a one-track mind…Will you be okay on your own?" The boy gave a reassuring grin "Don't worry. I'm just getting a little practice." With that he pushed open the doors open and disappeared into the night.

Standing alone in the lounge Mitsuru gave a resigned sigh as she stared out the window.

"This isn't a game, Akihiko.."

* * *

**A/N- Please review if you can Reviews are the source of my motivation! Constructive criticism is welcomed! Thanks for reading ouo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Thanks as always for reading my fic!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Persona 3 or Persona 3 Portable. Both games belong to Atlus.**

* * *

**?**

'_Where am I..?' Minato's mind was in a jumble. He felt strange, in terms of physically and mentally. His body felt like as if it was floating and his mind was just…blank, like a sheet of white paper. Empty. _

_In a state of confusion, the male shifted his head around to grasp his surroundings. 'Everything's so hazy, is this a dream?' he thought to himself. _

_The place looked familiar, he'd been here before. However, the place was coated with a familiar green shade which he'd seen before not too long ago. Not too far away something was in flames, a small figure could be seen as well._

'_This is…' and the memories came flooding back in like a tidal wave, an array of emotions flowed in and suffocated his heart. 'No..not this. Stop..'. _

_Minato tried to close his eyes, but they refused and remained glued to the flames. He could hear wailing, the figure in the distance was sobbing. Gathering all his willpower, Minato forced himself to turn away to the opposite side._

_But the next sight that greeted him made him regret his decision. He was faced with himself, or to be precise, a younger version of himself._

_The younger him was huddled on the ground, crying. He remembered this all too well, it was that night. _

_That night which he tried to forget, tried to bury it deep inside the depths of his soul. That night was filled with death. Minato closed his eyes and willed for the nightmare to end, but the cries continued and the sound of crackling flames had not ceased._

'_No! Just go away!' he screamed but nothing came out. 'Mommy, daddy I'm scared..' the other figure wailed, it was the voice of a young girl. His eyes snapped open and Minato instantly turned to the voice._

_It was a familiar voice, before he knew it he was moving closer towards the flames and the figure. Each step led him further away from his younger self and closer to the stranger, he felt like as if he was in a trance. _

'_Mommy…daddy…help me..' the figure sobbed softly, it was a young girl with short blue hair. Somehow, she felt very familiar, he knew who this girl was but the answer wouldn't surface in his mind._

_Minato stood in front of the young girl, her body was shaking as she continued to cry. It tore his heart apart to see the young girl in such a state. _

_Just as he was about to reach out to her everything faded to black and he sunk into the darkness._

* * *

**March 8****th**** , 2009 **

Minato jolted awake, his body was covered in sweat and his breathing was heavy. Beside his bed the alarm clock was vibrating along with its perpetual ringing. Slamming his hand down on the alarm clock the auburn haired male begrudgingly started his day.

Minato's mind was still in a daze as he brushed his teeth, 'Did I get a nightmare?' he thought idly. His body felt heavy and he couldn't get his face to form his usual smile.

"Man, what a way to start such a beautiful day.." Minato grumbled as the sunlight streaming in from his window blinded his red eyes. It was another clear spring morning and the second day of school.

Shaking his head Minato stretched and looked into the mirror. He looked tired, "Guess I had a nightmare huh, I wish I remembered what it was though." Minato sighed jadedly. "Well, no use thinking about it now." With that he fixed the barrettes on the side of his hair, took his bag and left the room.

In the lobby he was greeted by Mitsuru, who was sitting leisurely on the sofa with a cup of fragrant coffee and a newspaper.

"Good morning , Arisato-kun. I'm afraid Takeba has already left. She has archery practice and I'm quite busy myself so I apologize for not being able to accompany you to school."

"Mornin' senpai and it's okay, I can get to school myself." Minato grinned and Mitsuru smiled to herself, "I see, that's a relief."

"Good morning." A voice came from the bottom of the stairs and Minato turned around. "Minako-chan, morning!" he greeted enthusiastically. The girl blinked at the boy and nodded her head in acknowledgement.

Something struck him then, Minato felt like as if a truck ran over him and threw his entire self into vertigo. 'Minato-san?!" before he knew it he was falling.

With quick reflexes Minako instantly dropped her bag and reached her hand out to him, grabbing him .before he could hit the floor. "Arisato-kun? Are you all right?" Mitsuru stood up in a hurry, her face filled with worry.

Still in a state of shock, Minato took a few seconds to register the current situation. His eyes wandered to Minako's face, it was the first time he'd seen her look so shocked. Slowly, the male shakily got up and put his hand to his head, trying to stop the spinning.

By then Minako had already regain her composure and her face was once again covered by her usual stoic expression. "Arisato-kun, are you feeling unwell? Perhaps you should take the day off." Mitsuru had already whipped her cellphone out, ready to inform the school.

"I'm okay! Really, it must be because the two of you are so dazzling I lost my balance haha." Minato laughed lamely as he protested. Mitsuru eyed him suspiciously before returning the phone back into her pocket. "I suppose you're still fit to attend school."

"Thanks for the save, I would've fell flat on my face if it wasn't for you." Minato gave a grateful smile to his savior. Minako tucked a stray lock of her long blue hair behind her ear before shaking her head, "It's no big deal."

As Minako retrieved her bag and exited the dorm Minato remained rooted on the spot, seemingly deep in thought. 'What was that..' he thought, Minato prided himself in usually being a healthy person and he rarely ever got sick. 'Maybe I'm just tired because of that nightmare, yeah that's probably it.'

"Arisato-kun?" Mitsuru's voice interrupted his thoughts and snapped him back into reality. "Oh right, can't be late for school ahaha" turning to give a reassuring smile, he hurriedly picked up his deserted schoolbag and left the dorm, hoping to catch up with Minako. By the time Minato arrived at the train station, the train was already departing with Minako inside accompanied with her headphones, leaving the male to sigh and having to wait for the next train.

* * *

**Gekkoukan High, Classroom 2-F**

"Minako-chan, heya!" the blunette raised her head from the table and turned to the voice, it was Junpei. "It's you." She mumbled softly before turning her head back to her table, completely disregarding the capped-male. "H-hey, are you ignoring me?!" Junpei wailed and squatted down so he was eye-level with Minako.

Minako continued to ignore the boy, she wasn't in the mood to deal with social interaction today, her mind was already occupied with much more important matters.

'What happened just now… was odd.' what happened in the dorm with Minato left her mind in a mix of confusion. Not only that, there was also that weird dream she had.

The memory of the dream was vague but she was certain she saw someone she knew, someone familiar, someone with eyes as red as blood but also as warm as the sun.

"Minako-channnn, don't ignore ol' Junpei" the whining from Junpei persisted. "Just shut up already, Stupei!" Yukari appeared from behind and smacked the boy. "Yuka-tan, good morning to you too." A wide grin split across Junpei's face as he stood up, unaffected by Yukari's attack.

"Jeez, bothering girls this early in the morning, you really are annoying!" The brunette glared Junpei who started to back away from the insults barraging at him.

"Good morning!" the classroom door slid open and Minato entered, in a flash Junpei was behind the auburn-haired male, whimpering. "Junpei? What happened?" Minato spun around to his friend, confused, heaving a huge sigh Yukari answered instead. "He's just being stupid again. Anyways, what took you so long? The first bell would've already rung if you came in later."

Minato laughed sheepishly before answering Yukari's question, "Well, I was held up by some girls and I guess I got sidetracked." Junpei instantly moved away from Minato, "What the heck man? Talk about lucky!" he exclaimed.

"Huh, seems like someone's popular." A new, unfamiliar voice appeared from the side and both Minato and Minako turned to see who the new person was."And here comes another pervert."Yukari sighed and left the group, heading towards another group of gossiping girls. "Kenji, sup man." Junpei walked over to the new figure and laid his arm leisurely around the boys shoulder.

"Who's this?" surprisingly it was Minako who raised the question, "I'm Tomochika Kenji, your classmate. Nice to meet you." Kenji smiled as he answered. "Hey, I'm Arisato Minato." Minato extended a hand out as he introduced himself. " 'Sup man, and the girl's Arisato Minako right?" Kenji accepted the handshake and moved on to Minako who already went back to sleeping.

"Yeah, behold the two new stars of Gekkoukan." Junpei laughed and Kenji joined in. "I can see why, well I'm just here to introduce myself. I have no intentions of hitting on you or anything. If we're gonna be classmates we might as well get along right?"

"Yeah, yeah you and your older women.." Junpei mumbled and Kenji's face turned red as he hit Junpei "S-shut up man!" The smile from Minato's face faltered a little after he heard what Junpei said.

"You like older women?" Minato asked and Kenji released Junpei from a chokehold. "Y-yeah, but there's nothing wrong with that right?" Kenji sputtered, his face still a little red.

Minako had already woken up at that point and she observed the boys. Her eyes caught the fall of Minato's smile and her mind whirled, 'Hm, this is interesting.' The blunette thought to herself, something triggered Minato when Junpei mentioned Kenji's preference in women and Minako was the only one who noticed. Not like she really cared anyway.

The bell rang and Ms. Toriumi entered the class, "All right take your seats everyone." The students stopped their chatter and returned to their seats, the group of boys dispersed too although Minato was the last to sit down.

After roll call Ms. Toriumi started the lesson, Minako struggled to keep her eyes open but felt them getting heavier. Soon enough she fell asleep, Minato on the other hand was surprised when he saw the blunette in nodland.

Minato never thought Minako was the kind to sleep in class, he laughed softly to himself. "..and so, Iori are you listening?" Ms. Toriumi snapped all of a sudden and Junpei jumped awake. Minako too, woke up by Ms. Toriumi's sudden outburst at Junpei.

"Uh yeah, of course I am." Junpei stammered and Ms. Toriumi's eyes narrowed into slits. "If that's so then answer me this, who is my favorite author?" Junpei gulped as he racked his brain for an answer, Minato thought about whispering the answer to the capped-boy but before he could Junpei whispered to Minako.

"Psst! Who does she like?" Minato gave an internal sigh and smiled pitifully at Junpei, there was no way Minako could answer Junpei. "Utsubo Kubota." To his surprise Minako gave Junpei the correct answer which he replied and Ms. Toriumi gave a satisfied nod.

'She was listening?! I thought she was asleep..' Minato thought to himself, clearly amazed by her skills. And soon the hours flew past and school was over.

* * *

**Back in the dorm, Evening**

Minato and Minako stood in the lounge, in front of the two stood a man they did not recognize. "So this is our new guests." The man spoke as he observed the two teens.

"Good evening, my name's Ikutsuki Shuji. I'm the Chairman of Gekkoukan." Ikutsuki introduced himself merrily and the two bowed in respect. "Nice to meet you, Chairman." The two greeted together and Ikutsuki gave a jolly laugh and patted the two on the back.

"No need to be so formal . It's a pleasure to meet you two as well. Oh, and I apologize for the confusion in your accommodations , it'll be awhile until you get proper room assignments." Minato shook his head "It's no problem at all , sir. It must be tough being a chairman so it's understandable." Ikutsuki laughed at Minato's response "Wow, Mitsuru wasn't kidding when she said you were good-natured."

"Senpai said that about me?" Minato blushed at the compliment and Ikutsuki laughed harder. "Speaking of which, where's Mitsuru?" After the chairman calmed down he look around in search of the heiress.

"She's upstairs." Yukari answered and Ikutsuki nodded in understanding, "As diligent as always. Although it wouldn't hurt to come down and say hello.."

"Do you have any questions by the way?" Ikutsuki asked and Minato shook his head. "I saw something strange the other night.." Minako suddenly spoke up and everyone's attention shifted to her.

Yukari gulped and she looked a little nervous, Minato looked at the chairman wondering how would he answer.

"You saw something strange? Like what?" before any of them had a chance to reply Ikutsuki brushed them off with another smile. "You were probably tired that night. Speaking of night, it's getting late." Ikutsuki looked to the clock and he collected his briefcase from the couch.

"You two should go to sleep soon, as they say 'the early book catches the bookworm' heehee" the chairman chuckled at his own joke and Yukari groaned. "You'll get used to his lame jokes." The chairman feigned a hurt look at Yukari's comment, enticing a chuckle from the auburn-haired observer. "Well, I'll be leaving now. I hope you two have a wonderful school year." The chairman nodded to Minato and Minako and left.

"He seems nice, right Minako-chan?" Minato turned to the blunette with a grin, to him the chairman seemed like a easy-going fellow but Minako thought otherwise. 'Something's not right..' she was deep in thought but still managed to nod her head at Minato's question.

"If you'll excuse me…" Minako bowed and proceeded upstairs. "Good night ,Minako-chan" Yukari shouted after the disappearing figure. Minato yawned and rubbed his eyes, he was tired as well.

"I'm going up too, see ya" Yukari waved goodnight and headed upstairs as well. Before Minato headed upstairs he looked out the window.

"Tomorrow's a full moon huh.." he muttered to himself as he stared at the bright moon.

"I wonder if tomorrow will be exciting too" with a small grin the male yawned again and retreated back into his room, hoping for a good nights sleep without any nightmares.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter haha but the next chapter will be the first battle yeahh! I hope you'll stick with me on this story haha. **

**Reviews are appreciated, thank you for reading!**


End file.
